superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zan
''Junior'' SuperFriends Team Member Zan is one of the Wonder Twins, and a member of the Justice League of America. His twin sister is fellow team member Jayna. Their pet monkey is Gleek. Like Marvin, Wendy and Wonder Dog that came before them, Zan, Jayna and Gleek are considered Junior SuperFriends. __TOC__ History Continuity from SuperFriends Comic Book Zan and his sister Jayna were born mutants on the planet Exxor. They are genetic throwbacks to an ancient race of Exxorian shapeshiftersAlthough Zan is only what you'd call a "Limited shape-shifter", as he can only turn into any form of water. This is more than one form though, so it's definitely considered shapeshifting rather than Transformation, but it's the most limited form of it. While still infants, a great plague swept across Exxor killing hundreds, including their parents. The twins were raised in an interplanetary circus until such time that they came of age. While their they cared for Gleek. Soon they became frustrated with the enslaved life of a carnival performer, so they fled from Exxor and traveled to Earth where they eventually aided the Super Friends in battling the forces of Grax.As shown in Super Friends #14 Not long after the Wonder Twins first arrive on earth and help the Super Friends defeat Grax, their english is still not the greatest. The Super Friends ask Professor Nichols if he would allow them to stay with him so he could teach them how to adjust to their new life on earth. He accepts, and he becomes their mentor.As shown in the comic book Super Friends #10 Meanwhile, the Super Friends also assist in training them at the Hall of Justice.As shown in various issues of the Super Friends comics as well as the series. Abilities * Unique Physiology: He and his sister's physiology is unique, even to their species, as they are mutants. As such, they have abilities other Exxorians do not have, but these abilities can only be activated when they are touching each other. Usually they make physical contact by giving each other a fist bump. * Hydrokinesis: Zan possesses the ability to alter his biological structure to take on the form of water in any physical state: liquid, vapor, or ice. He can also combine himself with pre-existent water to have temporary mass increase. * Aerokinesis: Zan has demonstrated an added ability to transform into localized bodies of air - usually taking the form a of a tornado or a hurricane. Zan has also been shown to transform into extremely localized weather patterns involving water, such as a blizzard or a typhoon. * Shapeshifting: Zan can become ice objects. * Size Alteration: Once Zan became an ice giant. * Intangibility: When Zan takes on the form of steam, he becomes intangible, just like any other gaseous matter. SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * The character of Zan was originally developed for the Saturday morning Hanna-Barbera animated series, the SuperFriends. * Zan was also featured in the SuperFriends comic book adaptation. * Zan's origin was revealed in Comic Book issue #14. External Links * See the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Zan Zan disambiguation page] at the DC Database * The Wonder Twins at wikipedia.org * The Wonder Twins at [http://www.seanbaby.com/super.htm Seanbaby's SuperFriends Page] Appearances in Other Media Zan (Smallville 9x08-Idol).jpg | Zan [https://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville_(TV_series) Smallville] (2001-11) Downpour - JLU.jpg | Downpour, member of the Ultimen [https://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Unlimited_(animated_series) Justice League Unlimited] (2004-06) References Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes